


Bones of ice, hearts on fire

by Feztopus



Series: Restraint as a Form of Release [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Masochism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Subspace, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus
Summary: It's the middle of a heatwave and Trevor's girlfriend has magic ice powers.I couldn't find a single other Trephacard fic tagged as temperature play and I had to fix it.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Restraint as a Form of Release [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642405
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Bones of ice, hearts on fire

"God, it’s so  _ hot _ , Sypha. I can’t cope!" Trevor said for, by his count, the third time this hour. There had been no respite from the summer heat for days, and he was frankly resentful that he was the only one of the party who seemed to be truly suffering. Alucard appeared to be positively enjoying it, and even as they spoke was doing sword drills the other end of the clearing where they’d parked. Sypha rolled her eyes at Trevor. 

"Even the shade doesn't make much difference, and if I take my clothes off I'm sure one of you will complain." 

She gave him no reaction. Maybe a change of tack. He sidled over to where Sypha sat on a thick branch, darning a sock.

"Would you share a little ice with a desperate man?" he clasped his hands together in supplication. Sypha conjured a handful of small ice crystals and gave him an appraising look. 

"What's in it for me?" 

"A week's worth of the washing up?" Trevor offered. 

"And?" She turned her hand this way and that, watching the ice climb her palm. She had the sort of glint in her eye that usually preceded some activity that would have Trevor begging her for mercy. A shiver crept up his spine.

“What can I offer?” 

She swung her legs off her branch and dropped lightly off it. Her icy fingers brushed across Trevor’s cheek and down his neck.

“By the look on your face I think you’ve guessed by now, mm?”

Trevor reached out to kiss her, feeling a warmth that rivalled the sun welling up in him. She dodged him and shoved him toward the makeshift bed in the back of the wagon. 

He climbed in and started to rearrange the bedding to his satisfaction. As he began to pull off his shirt, he heard Alucard’s dulcet tones outside. Trevor stuck his head outside the wagon. Alucard looked gallingly, beautifully, cool and unrumpled.

“I didn’t think you needed to cool off, even in this.”

“I don’t. But I know you can be a handful so I thought I might offer Sypha some help with you.”

"Very selfless of you - unless you're just seizing an opportunity to have your own wicked way with me." 

Alucard looked faintly offended. 

" _ Our _ wicked way." He placed a hand on Sypha's arm. "It's always a team effort." 

Sypha stretched onto tiptoes to kiss him. The sun behind them made them glow, and Trevor was struck for the umpteenth time by how beautiful they were, how lucky he was. 

"You know it's even warmer in here than it is out there, don't you." He bit his lip. His voice was low and soft with wanting.

Alucard offered Sypha a hand to help her into the wagon. As soon as Trevor was in her reach, she hooked a frosted finger into the waistband of his trousers. 

"Get these off." 

He acquiesced, and Alucard moved in behind him. 

"Make sure he doesn't fall." Sypha told him, over Trevor's shoulder. He felt Alucard's hands skate across his thighs to rest at his waist. His fingers tightened and pulled Trevor close, so Alucard could place a kiss on his shoulder. 

"You don't want me lying down?" Trevor was surprised. Sypha usually liked him prone and vulnerable. 

"Not yet." Sypha answered, and drew cold lines up his ribs and across his nipples with her fingers. 

Trevor wouldn’t ever have said that it was sexy when someone came in from the cold and shoved their hands up his shirt to make him shout, but he was certainly excited now. Alucard responded to the way he flinched from the chill by taking hold of both his hands and bringing them up against his shoulders, part restraint, part embrace.

Sypha directed lines of frost across every point she knew on Trevor’s torso that would provoke a reaction when tickled or bitten or stroked, and he squirmed and struggled and cried out. 

She smiled like a cat toying with its prey and let a single shard of ice slip from the top of Trevor’s sternum,  _ all _ the way down him.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ that’s cold.” He gasped out.

“It’s what you asked for isn’t it?” She tilted her chin up to give him a look of absolute, and absolutely counterfeit, innocence. He bit his lip and squirmed again against Alucard. His instinct was to argue and fight but - even apart from the fact that she was right - he wanted what she would give if he only submitted.

“It’s what I asked for.” He agreed.

She made that tracery of frost again. It was really something to see all his vulnerabilities mapped out like that. All the seams and pressure points that Sypha and Alucard had discovered as they had got to know one another. Alucard shifted behind him. 

“He’s getting goosebumps, Sypha. I think he might have cooled off a little.”

“Not from where I’m standing.” Sypha replied, looking pointedly at Trevor’s crotch.

“Hey fuck you!” 

“Maybe in a little bit, Trevor.” Sypha laughed. “Mmm, sit him down for me Alucard.”

Trevor let himself be guided down to recline against some rolled up bedding. Alucard crouched down beside him and stole a gentle kiss. 

Sypha threw off her robes and seated herself beside Trevor. She grabbed his knees and rearranged him, tucking his knees up and spreading his legs so he was on display for them. She stroked ice down the underside of his thighs. He flinched, but his cock twitched too, and both his lovers saw it and; God, is he in trouble. 

Sypha and Alucard gave each other a look. Perhaps, Trevor thought to himself, he should stop pretending this doesn’t feel good. Cold fingers traced across his collarbone and he arched his back into it and moaned. 

“Oh, wonderful, Trevor.” Sypha grinned. Alucard leant in and licked the meltwater off him. His tongue felt unusually warm and Trevor couldn’t tell if it was the exercise before they started, the hot weather, or just the contrast against his own chilled skin, but it made him tingle all over and moan again.

They continued to use this little team-up move all across his body; ribs, hips, stomach; frosted fingers followed by warm tongue, progressing slowly downward. Trevor was quivering as she frosted the trail of hair that ran underneath his navel. Alucard’s tongue stopped short of there, and he looked up at Trevor like he might swallow him whole.

He didn’t, much as Trevor might have wanted him to in that moment, fangs be damned. But Sypha’s ice was continuing to creep downwards, encircling the base of his cock and trickling over his balls. 

Trevor’s fingers tangled in the bedding and he moaned as Sypha ran an icy palm up the shaft of his cock. 

“How does that feel?” She asked him. 

“Like - like none of the nerves know what to do with it.” Trevor was panting, unable to breathe steadily under the onslaught of sensation. “Haah - I- It’s amazing…” He felt drunk on the feeling of it, leaning into the sensations like a plant seeking sunlight.

“You could add another layer of sensation, Sypha.” Alucard leaned over Trevor’s lap to make his suggestion. He flicked his eyes down to Trevor’s cock and Sypha followed his gaze. 

If Trevor wasn’t so pliant with their stimulation the wicked grins they gave one another might have been alarming, but since he was, rather than worry tensing his chest, he felt the clench of lust stirring in his loins. 

Alucard and Sypha each swept out an ankle so Trevor’s legs were extended out in front of him, and Sypha could straddle his lap. 

She reached her hand down between them to stroke his cock again, making him moan and writhe under her. She appreciated it, apparently, moving her hand from him to herself. Trevor watched, enchanted by the way her eyelids flickered and her breathing changed as her fingers teased exactly the spots she liked. She gave a sumptuous sort of purr, and Trevor tried to move toward her, only to be stopped by the three fingers Alucard had rested on his chest without Trevor noticing. The motion shook Alucard from the same reverie Trevor had fallen into, and he turned just enough to give Trevor a. tiny smile, acknowledging their shared wonder.

Sypha shifted forward. She eased herself so teasingly slowly on to Trevor’s cock, and he gasped at the heat of her as he was enveloped.

Alucard stood, bent to kiss Sypha, and began to undo his own trousers. Sypha ground into Trevor, making them both moan, and when Trevor opened his eyes, Alucard was stood before him, cock in hand, looking expectantly at Trevor's mouth.

Trevor smiled at him, and raised his free hand to guide him gently to his lips. Having something else to concentrate on seemed to make it even easier to lose himself to the sensation of Sypha’s warm body and cold, cold hands, the friction of her thrusts against him and the pressure of muscles tightening in excitement. 

Alucard growled as Trevor felt his cock against the back of his throat. He had a handful of Trevor’s hair grasped in a hand and his grip was just tight enough to hurt, not tight enough to betray that he’d lost control. Yet. 

Trevor reached a hand up between Alucard’s legs to stroke and grope at him. That earned another growl and tug at his hair. Trevor could feel that Sypha was rapidly approaching an orgasm and tried to move so he could see her. Alucard’s grip didn’t relent enough to allow him more than a sidelong view as Sypha gasped and writhed against him, raking her fingernails down his chest. 

That made Trevor growl and cling tighter to Alucard, who abruptly let go of Trevor’s hair and braced himself against the wall of the wagon instead. That was usually a sign that he was getting close, so Trevor redoubled his efforts, tried to match the rhythm of his hand to the rhythm of his head and pay special attention to the most sensitive parts he could reach. 

Sypha ground against him again, seeking her next climax. She let out a sweet little moan and Trevor was abruptly aware that he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on both tasks at once. He took his mouth off Alucard’s cock and looked at Sypha. 

Alucard took himself in hand and turned to watch her too, threading his fingers back into Trevor’s hair in a gesture that was at once soothing and possessive. Sypha reached a hand under and behind herself and tucked a sliver of ice behind Trevor's balls, drawing a whimper from him. 

He could feel how close she was, clenching around him as she moved and he relaxed into the sensation, determined to meet her there. He braced himself between his lovers, one hand on Sypha's thigh, one on Alucard's hip.

Sypha bucked into him again and her hands grasped at his chest. Trevor moaned with her and tried to throw his head back, but Alucard's hand was there, holding him in place and the restraint, the support, was what toppled him over the edge Sypha had brought him to. 

Sypha was right behind him and curled in on herself for this one, hands curling and clenching around empty air. 

Panting, they began to uncoil. Sypha leaned forward to kiss Trevor, softly drawing his bottom lip into her mouth to worry it with her teeth. Alucard was stroking Trevor’s head when she withdrew, his cock in hand, tensed and breathing hard. 

Sypha lay back and beckoned him towards her. 

"Aren't you finished?" he asked. 

"I can go again." She replied. "Especially since you've been so patient." 

He closed the space between them in a single stride, and got to his knees, wriggling about halfway out of his trousers. Trevor settled back to admire them as Sypha pulled Alucard into a deep kiss and manoeuvred herself underneath him so she could pull him inside her too. They moaned together and Sypha crossed her ankles behind his back to give herself purchase. 

It was always amazing to see how she could take charge of a situation while flat on her back. Trevor knew perfectly well that he and Alucard both were frequently inspired by the thought of her thighs wrapping around their hips and directing their thrusts to exactly the right spots. She made a man feel truly desired.

Alucard growled again and his buttocks clenched. Sypha was moaning and swearing and gasping under him, and just like that, they both cried out and shuddered into sweaty satisfied quiet. 

They found their way back to Trevor’s side of the bed, and lay alongside him, Sypha squished in between him and Alucard. 

“I think I might be warmer than when we started?” Trevor ventured. Sypha made a snort of derision into his side and flopped an arm across his chest. 

“We’ll have a little doze, and find a pond to swim in instead.” She mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to continue projecting onto Trevor Belmont with considerable intensity if I survive s3.


End file.
